l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
12th century
The twelfth century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the twelfth century: Culture * 1111 - Hantei Hochiahime is kidnapped by Bloodspeakers. * 1113 - Bayushi Shoju marries Shosuro Kachiko. * 1120 - Kitsuki Kaagi disappears. * 1122 - The Opium War in Ryoko Owari Toshi. * 1124 - The Naga begin to awaken. * 1130 - Toturi I is kidnapped. :: The Scorpion Clan is banished to the Burning Sands. * 1132 - Toturi I is rescued from Morikage Toshi; Toturi I issues the Three Edicts. :: The Scorpion Clan returns from exile, bringing Shinjo with them. :: Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness * 1134 - Spirits from Oblivion's Gate begin to populate Rokugan. * 1135 - Gift of the Naga given to the Unicorn Clanas they re-enter their slumber. * 1145 - Morito's claim to the former Phoenix Clan lands is validated by Toturi I. * 1150 - Beiden Pass is destroyed, and Seikitsu Pass is reopened. * 1159 - Akodo Kaneka declares himself Shogun. Assumptions of titles * 1103 - Hantei XXXVIII becomes Emperor of Rokugan. * 1106 - Isawa Tsuke becomes Master of Fire. * 1113 - Shiba Ujimitsu becomes Phoenix Clan Champion. * 1117 - Yoritomo becomes Mantis Clan Champion. * 1119 - Isawa Tadaka becomes Master of Earth. * 1120 - Akodo Toturi becomes Lion Clan Champion. * 1123 - Hantei XXXIX becomes Emperor of Rokugan. :: Isawa Uona becomes Master of Air. * 1124 - Isawa Kaede becomes Master of Void. * 1128 - Doji Kuwanan becomes Crane Clan Champion. :: Hitomi becomes Dragon Clan Champion. :: Togashi Hoshi becomes Togashi Daimyo. :: Isawa Taeruko becomes Master of Earth. :: Shiba Tsukune becomes Phoenix Clan Champion. * 1129 - Toturi I becomes Emperor of Rokugan. :: Agasha Gennai becomes Master of Air. * 1132 - Moto Gaheris becomes Unicorn Clan Champion. :: Shinjo Shono becomes Shinjo Daimyo. :: Hoshi becomes Dragon Clan Champion. :: Bayushi Yojiro becomes Scorpion Clan Champion. * 1133 - Shiba Ningen becomes Master of Void. * 1140 - Asako Toshi becomes Asako Daimyo. * 1144 - Doji Kurohito becomes Crane Clan Champion. * 1155 - Matsu Nimuro becomes the Lion Clan Champion. * 1157 - Isawa Nakamuro becomes Master of Air. * 1158 - Toturi Kaede begins her regency, then disappears. * 1159 - Hida Kuroda becomes Crab Clan Champion. :: Bayushi Kaukatsu becomes Imperial Chancellor. :: Moto Chagatai becomes Unicorn Clan Khan. :: Hida Kuon becomes Crab Clan Champion. :: Doji Akiko becomes Master of Water. :: Shiba Mirabu becomes Phoenix Clan Champion. :: Isawa Ochiai becomes Master of Fire. Contests * 1131 - Kitsu Okura wins the Jade Championsip. * 1152 - Moto Najmudin wins the Topaz Championship. * 1156 - A shugenja wins the Topaz Championship. * 1158 - Yasuki Hachi wins the Emerald Championship :: Asahina Sekawa wins the Jade Championship. Founding of clans and families * 1109 - The Wasp Clan is founded. * 1111 - The Yotsu family is founded. * 1121 - The Three Man Alliance formed. * 1125 - The Hare Clan is restored. :: The Falcon Clan joins the Crab Clan. * 1128 - The Mantis Clan is recognized as a Great Clan. * 1129 - The Togashi family is banished by Hitomi. :: The Monkey Clan is founded. :: The Fuzake family is founded. * 1131 - The majority of the Agasha family defect to the Phoenix Clan. * 1132 - The Ujina family is founded. * 1137 - Yoritomo's Alliance breaks apart. * 1150 - The Tamori family is founded, and the Dragon Clan abandon the Agasha name entirely. * 1158 - the Ox Clan is founded. * 1159 - The Kaeru family becomes vassals to the Ikoma family. Magic and Religion * 1120 - Asako Oyo escapes from the care of the Asako Henshin. * 1123 - An eta child becomes the Oracle of Fire. * 1127 - Creation of the Elemental Terrors. :: The Council of Five opens the Black Scrolls in their possession. * 1129 - The New Tao is compiled by Isawa Osugi. * 1132 - Isawa Kaede is revealed as the Oracle of Void. :: Half of the Tao of Shinsei is erased by the Lying Darkness. * 1149 - Asako Sagoten creates the Children of the Last Wish. * 1158 - Naka Tokei returns to Ningen-do. :: Shiba Tsukune becomes the Fortune of Rebirth. :: Yasuki Nokatsu becomes the Dark Oracle of Earth. * 1159 - The Unicorn Clan begins worship of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. :: Tonbo Toryu becomes the Dark Oracle of Void. :: Omen becomes the first Oracle of Jade. :: Tamori Chosai becomes the Dark Oracle of Fire and is banished from Rokugan. Military history * 1126 - The Crab Clan allies with the Shadowlands. * 1151 - Daigotsu allies with the Tsuno. * 1158 - The Kitsu Tombs are destroyed in a Tsuno raid. :: Six towers of the Kaiu Wall fall Shadowlands forces. Five are later retaken. Battles * 1113 - Battle of Ice and Snow * 1120 - The Lion Clan fails in its attempt to retake Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. * 1123 - The Scorpion Coup * 1124 - Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai :: Battle of the Forgotten Tide * 1127 - Battle of Beiden Pass * 1128 - The Crab Clan invades Otosan Uchi. :: Battle of Bloodied Honor :: Battle of Blackened Ground :: Battle of Benten Seido :: Battle of Sokustel Forest :: Second Day of Thunder * 1130 - 1132 - Siege of Kyuden Hiruma * 1131 - Siege of Sleeping Mountain * 1132 - Storms over Matsu Palace :: Crane Civil War * 1132 - 1133 - Mantis Invasion of Phoenix Clan lands. * 1133 - Battle of Oblivion's Gate * 1136 - Battle of Firefly River * 1138 - 1150 - War of Spirits * 1158 - 1160 - Second Yasuki War * 1158 - 1161 - Dragon-Phoenix War * 1159 - Heaven and Earth * 1159 - 1161 - Mantis Civil War Military training * 1116 - The Sword of Yotsu otokodate is formed. * 1153 - Bayushi Hisa becomes the first sensei of Honor's Lesson Dojo. Births and deaths Births * 1102 - Akodo Arasou * 1103 - Toritaka Tatsune * 1106 - Isawa Nesan * 1107 - Hantei XXXIX * 1111 - Daigotsu * 1120 - Shosuro Yudoka * 1123 - Shiba Ningen * 1128 - Hiruma Todori * 1132 - Asahina Roukai :: Togashi Satsu * 1133 - Doji Kurohito :: Yoritomo Kumiko * 1136 - Toturi Tsudao * 1137 - Toturi Sezaru * 1139 - Toturi Naseru Deaths * 1109 - Kuni Kaiden * 1111 - Hantei Hochiahime * 1113 - Shiba Burisagi * 1118 - Ichiro Akitomo * 1120 - Akodo Arasou * 1123 - Bayushi Dairu :: Bayushi Shoju :: Doji Satsume :: Hantei XXXVIII :: Isawa Eju :: Matsu Hokitare :: Oni no Kuzushi :: Seppun Daiori * 1127 - Hida Amoro :: Hida Sukune * 1128 - Asako Togama :: Aseth :: Bayushi Shoju :: Doji Ameiko :: Doji Hoturi :: Hantei XXXIX :: Hiruma Kage :: Isawa Tadaka :: Isawa Tomo :: Isawa Tsuke :: Isawa Ujina :: Isawa Uona :: Kyojin :: Mirumoto Yukihira :: Moto Terumori :: Qamar :: Seppun Ishikawa :: Shiba Ujimitsu :: Suzume Kashira :: Tetsuya :: Togashi :: Yakamo no Oni :: Yogo Junzo * 1130 - Hida Kisada :: Mikio * 1132 - Amaterasu :: Hida Yakamo :: Hiruma Yoshi :: Hitomi :: Isawa Osugi :: Kakita Ichiro :: Kakita Yoshi :: Kuni Sensin :: Onnotangu :: Takuan * 1133 - Abresax :: Bayushi Aramoro :: Dairya :: Dashmar :: Dengai :: Doji Kuwanan :: Doji Shizue :: Eshru :: Goju Adorai :: Hida Tampako :: Hitomi Iyojin :: Ikoma Tsanuri :: Kakita Ariteko :: Kakita Toshimoko :: Kitsu Okura :: Matsu Agetoki :: Matsu Morishigi :: Moshi Wakiza :: Naka Kuro :: Okura no Oni :: Otaku Kamoko :: Radakast :: Shosuro Taushi :: Toturi I :: Yoritomo :: Yoritomo Furiake * 1149 - Doji Akae :: Asako Sagoten * 1150 - Daidoji Uji :: Hida Tsuneo :: Isawa Yaruko * 1155 - Kitsu Motso * 1157 - Yasuki Oguri :: Yasuki Kamoru * 1158 - Asahina Kimita :: Asahina Tamako :: The Dark Daughter of Fu Leng :: Kuni Utagu :: Shiba Tsubeko :: Toturi I :: Usagi Fuyuko :: Yogo Itoju * 1159 - Asako Ryoma :: Gusai :: Hida Kuroda :: Hida O-Ushi :: Hitomi Akuai :: Isawa Hochiu :: Isawa Riake :: Kakita Kaiten :: Kuni Junji :: Matsu Shinya :: Mirumoto Junnosuke :: Moto Gaheris :: Shinjo :: Tamori :: Tamori Chieko :: Tsuruchi Yutaka :: Yoritomo Aramasu *12